


This Year

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Kinda, MSR, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 14.  things you said after you kissed me18 years later they still kiss at midnight.





	This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Alley since it was written for her birthday :)

The kiss happened much like their first kiss had. At the stroke of midnight they happen to be together, and on instinct, turn to look at each other.

Of course, when he’d asked her to spend New Year’s Eve with him both had expected it would happen. The kiss was long and sweet, Mulder’s hand cups her cheek until she moves forward and wraps her arms around him. Placing his champagne down, he moves his arms around her waist.

He wants her so bad that he’d nearly hard when they pull away. She rests her forehead on his and they stay like that for a few moments, just looking at each other.

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Scully says, surprising him.

“You have?” His voice breaks a little when he asks it and she looks at him like he’s crazy.

“Of course I have. I spent last New Years alone, just wanting to be with you.” She strokes his face as she tells him this.

“You could have come over,” He starts but knows why she didn’t, “I know. Why didn’t you go to your moms?”

Scully looks away. It’s been a few months since she lost her mother but the pain is still fresh.

“I didn’t want her to know we were separated.”

Mulder kisses her forehead.

“She found out eventually, but Bill was over and I couldn’t bear to have them ask me about it. Or to see the look on his face or hear whatever shitty thing he would have to say.”

Mulder grimaces, “I’m sure he was very pleased.”

“He never knew.” Scully tells him, “At least I don’t think mom ever told him. She loved you. She hated it when he talked bad about you, almost as much as I do.”

“My New Years last year was grim too.” Mulder says sadly.

“I know. You left me a message.”

Mulder looks up nervously, “I was not sure if that was a dream or not…”

“It was real.”

He tries to read her face but she gives nothing away. From what he remembers the call was mostly him saying terrible things to her and threatening to go out and fuck someone just to spite her.

Mulder closes his eyes against the pain and lets go of her hands, feeling undeserving.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mulder, no. Don’t shut me out. Let’s start the New Year right, please? It’s alright. You were drunk and angry. I understand.”

“I never did it.” He says, still distant.

“Did what?”

“Fucked anyone else. I never wanted to, but I never did it. I just said it to get some kind of reaction.”

The feeling of her palm against his cheek surprises him.

“It did get a reaction. I cried and pictured you with some young thing out at a bar. In the morning I realized that you were probably far too drunk to even leave the house let alone pick someone up but it hurt.”

“God Scully, I’m sorry.” He pulls her close and she runs her fingers through his hair.

“It’s over now. We both have things to be sorry for, let’s move on and start fresh. Ok?”

She starts laying light kisses on his neck and moves up his cheek to his lips.

“Do you think this year will be different?” Mulder asks against her lips.

“I do.” Scully says and kisses him again.

“Me too, me too.”


End file.
